21 Ways to Love You
by the-uncured-ravenclaw
Summary: 21 one-shots about the couples in PJO and HoO. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. SallyPoseidon

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. If you see a mistake or if there's something I can improve on, just tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All those rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Without further ado, I present to you chapter one of 21 Ways to Love You, Sally/Poseidon:**

It was a bright summer day, and Sally Jackson sat by herself on the beach at Montuak, writing, her brown hair blowing about in the wind. She'd been so absorbed in her writing that she barely noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"May I sit here?" a voice asked. When Sally looked up, she saw a man with wavy black hair and eyes so green they were the color of the ocean. He was gesturing at the area of sand beside her.

Sally gave a short "sure" before turning her attention back to her journal. The man took his seat beside her and stared out at the ocean.

After a few minutes, the man spoke up again. "What are you writing?" he asked.

Without looking up, Sally replied, "Oh, just a project I've been working on."

The man nodded before sticking out his hand. "I'm Poseidon, by the way."

Sally chuckled as she shook it. "Poseidon? Like the god of the sea?"

Poseidon laughed. "Yes, quite like the god of the sea. And yours?"

"Sally Jackson."

* * *

Little did Sally know, that this man actually was the god of the sea, and that the two of them would fall in love and have a beautiful demigod child named Percy Jackson.

* * *

**First chapter done! PM me if there's any specific ship you'd like me to use.**

**Until next time,**

**the-uncured-ravenclaw**


	2. Tratie

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I meant to update sooner, but school's been busy lately.**

**As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or environments in relation to PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Without further ado, chapter two, Tratie:**

* * *

Connor Stoll would often ask his brother why he always wanted to prank the Demeter cabin, as opposed to the other cabins. But Travis would only shrug his shoulders and not say a word. It was only until was one day, however, when Connor found out the truth.

The two had just finished their latest prank. Let's just say it consisted of the Demeter cabin (as usual) and one _very _angry Katie Gardner. But this time, when Katie was throwing the usual insults at the Stoll brothers, Connor noticed something...off about how his brother was reaction. He wasn't laughing or arguing back, and Connor could make out a faint bit of red on his brother's cheeks. Was he...blushing?

When Connor confronted Travis about it later that day, Travis finally told his brother the truth. Apparently, he'd been madly in love with Katie Gardner for a while, and was only pranking the Demeter cabin to get her attention. It definitely worked, just not in the way he wanted it to. Connor told his brother that he needed to tell Katie at some point, and so Travis decide he would as soon as he could.

That night after the campfire, Travis saw his chance. As soon as he saw Katie walking back to the Demeter cabin with her siblings, he ran up to her and asked if they could talk. Katie reluctantly obliged with a short, "What do you want, Stoll?"

_Deep breaths, Travis. Deep breaths, _Travis told himself, as Katie looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Spit it out," she said after his long pause.

"I think I'm in love with you," Travis said slowly, bracing himself to be slapped. Katie looked shocked, and just stood there for a moment before her siblings called for her to hurry up.

But what happened next was something Travis would never have suspected from _Katie Gardner._ Just when Katie was about to leave to follow her siblings, she leaned in and gave Travis a quick peck on the cheek before she turned on her heels and ran away.

Travis just stood there, frozen, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Connor standing there with a smile on his face as if to say, _Good job, brother. Good job._

* * *

**That's it for chapter two! Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter three up within a few days.**

**Sorry if some of the characters seemed a little OOC at some points, dialogue is not really my best. Please review! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Until next time,**

**the-uncured-ravenclaw**


End file.
